


В тылу врага. В пылу сраженья.

by Omletto



Series: Долгие ночи в Чертокамне [3]
Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, fuckin jeer, i love this man and his absent brain
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По ночам Канзаки подвергается насилию (и не только физическому).</p>
            </blockquote>





	В тылу врага. В пылу сраженья.

Канзаки не любил переписываться. Считал сие действо бумагомарательством и предпочитал говорить всё в лицо, сопровождая беседы доказательным махачем. Человек, который додумался прислать ему рваный тетрадный листок со словами «Жду тебя в полночь у тебя в классе», этого явно не знал. Он уже заочно бесил. Даже подписью не озаботился. Естественно, Канзаки не был бы самим собой, если бы не ответил на вызов. А ведь это был именно вызов, реальный.  
Раньше ему не приходилось бывать по ночам в школе. Стыдно, но ничего не поделаешь. А нет, был, с недалёкой Ханазавой, но тот раз лучше не вспоминать. Зато эта ночь запомнится ему славной дракой, недаром же его позвали на разборки одного. Пришло время показать свою силушку.  
В классе его уже ждали, Канзаки почувствовал это ещё за дверью. Подготовился, сжал кулаки и решительно шагнул в темноту. Чтобы сразу же оказаться сбитым с ног обыкновенной подсечкой. Чёрт, его поджидали у самой двери, да ещё и головой приложился об косяк, когда падал. Неудача.  
\- Эй, ты что творишь, а ну давай смахнёмся как мужики! – противник оказался настырным и зачем-то связывал ему руки.  
Канзаки решил, что так дело не пойдёт, и попытался вырваться. Мужик был силён, вязал умело. Хотя... Может и вовсе не мужик это был, Канзаки хорошо знал, что и бабы у них способные. В общем, его подняли за руки и прислонили к стене спиной. Канзаки уже подумалось, что сейчас его начнут прицельно и нечестно избивать, но, как оказалось, что фантазия у него совсем не развита. С него снимали штаны.  
Неведомое тело стояло на коленях и усердно пыхтело. Канзаки подумал, что пора уже пугаться. Как-то не светило ему подставлять жопу, а свалить насильника с ноги ему не пришло в голову. Пока у него не взяли в рот. Горячий, большой, шикарный рот.  
А потом его пытали мучительно и долго. Языком, губами, втягивающимися щеками и пылающим дыханием. Насильник был страшен, кем бы он ни был. У Канзаки плавились мозги, и он судорожно пытался схватиться за мысль, что его используют. Наверняка пытаются ослабить его, а потом напасть на школу и захватить все автоматы с чёгуртом. И если он падёт, то уже никто не в силах будет защитить родную Чертокаменскую. Пал он после того, как оказался глубоко в чужом горле, скрюченными пальцами царапая стену.  
Чувствуя себя совершенно опустошённым, он медленно сполз по стене, пока человек напротив пытался отдышаться и одновременно развязать ему руки. Канзаки слишком устал бороться, иначе он бы с радостью вмазал суровому насильнику. Ещё как бы вмазал, только сил не осталось. Поэтому он просто сидел, потирал следы от верёвок и старался не смотреть на виновника своего позора. В тишине пустой школы голос у того оказался неожиданно громким, но приятным. Мужским и явно знакомым.  
\- Завтра придёшь?  
И спрашивал он так, будто от этого ответа его жизнь зависела. Так, что Канзаки почувствовал себя хозяином положения.  
\- Если потренируешься работать ртом, - он даже приосанился и нагло ухмылялся в темноту.  
\- Тебе не понравилось? Странно. Ты что-то шептал про чёгурт, и я уже подумал, что ты там райские врата видишь.  
Вот засранец, и не оправдаться. Не мог же Канзаки признаться, что он в курсе вражеского плана. Это знание могло оказаться важным преимуществом в этой войне.  
\- Ещё раз свяжешь – огребёшь, - остроумия хватило только предупредить и вальяжно покинуть класс. Завтра стоило прийти ещё раз: с врагом лучше сблизиться.


End file.
